implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Balkonovich, I Presume? (History of Margovya)
| image = | caption = A UN official about to inform General Balladur of his son's kidnapping at the hands of Carbombyan rebels | season = 7 | epnumber = 2 | airdate = April 26, 2014 | writer = | director = | prod = 702 | guest = | previous = | next = }} "Mr. Balkonovich, I Presume?" is the second episode of . It first aired on April 26, 2014, as part of the movie . Plot Arby Balladur is a volunteer in the UN's aid program in Carbombya. While distributing relief goods in the villages surrounding the city of Al Jawal, they are attacked by rebels loyal to the warlord Edward Eskalumbuye, and Arby is eventually captured by the rebels after a defiant but ultimately futile defense from the UN peacekeepers. When the Interceptors are told to mount an operation to rescue Arby by the SACMICAR commander, General Rowan Balladur (who is also Arby's father), Gerry orders Denny to look for Eskalumbuye's possible hideout. The Technologist finally manages to narrow down the location to a single warehouse deep within rebel territory in Al Jawal. Gerry, Gab, Ellie, and Lizzie head for the rebel warehouse in an borrowed from Fernando's "organization," flown by Rysa and two Filipino pilots also from Fernando's organization, Alvin and Fabio. Unfortunately, upon infiltrating the warehouse, the Interceptors discover that there are no hostages inside, only dozens of well-armed rebels. The four Interceptors barely make it out of the warehouse alive, and just as Rysa is about to pick them up in the Alouette, it is shot down by a rebel RPG, forcing the team to attempt to rescue her and the Filipinos. Denny manages to lead the team to the crash site using Rysa's transdermal tracking device, but just before they arrive at the site, a sandstorm moves into Al Jawal and cuts off all satellite support from Denny. This incident unfortunately forces Ellie and Lizzie to separate from Gerry and Gab, and this ends being almost a fatal mistake for the two women. Meanwhile, Gerry and Gab reach the Alouette's crash site, and it is revealed that Rysa, Alvin, and Fabio had been fending off repeated rebel attacks on their positions for almost half an hour already. Gerry calls Group I for help, and with the help of some loyalist militias paid for by Ephraim Somerset, Gerry, Gab, Rysa, Alvin, and Fabio manage to escape from Al Jawal. Ellie and Lizzie, meanwhile, have become lost deep in Eskalumbuye's territory, and they are quickly captured by his rebels and brought to his headquarters. While incarcerated by the rebels, Ellie sees Eskalumbuye being visited by his brother, Carbombyan Army Brigadier General Stephane Eskalumbuye, whom the Interceptors had thought had publicly disowned his brother following the beginning of the rebel insurgency in the country. With Brigadier Eskalumbuye is General Rowan Balladur, who was there to negotiate for Arby Balladur's release, following the failure of the Interceptors to rescue his son. General Eskalumbuye tells his warlord brother that a UN task force is going to move into Al Jawal within the next few days, and that it would be wise for him to move his headquarters somewhere else. Denny finally manages to track down Ellie and Lizzie using their tracking devices, just in time to report to Gerry that Edward Eskalumbuye appears to be moving his headquarters into the deep desert. Ellie and Lizzie are eventually discovered to be within a second convoy, also headed for the deep desert. Down on the ground, Ellie and Lizzie attempt to escape from the pickup truck carrying them using an old Roman coin that Ellie had discovered just after their arrival in the country. Lizzie sees a circling the convoy, which forces the two women to accelerate their escape plans. In SACMICAR headquarters, General Balladur gives the order to open fire with the drone. Denny and Gerry can only watch helplessly as the pickup carrying Ellie and Lizzie explodes after being hit by a Hellfire missile. Cast * as * as * as * as Mstislav Denchov * as Yelizabeta Glebova * as * as Fernando Tarrasco Guest Starring * as Arby Balladur * as Edward Eskalumbuye * as Brigadier General Stephane Eskalumbuye * as Alvin Lopez * as Fabio Marquez * as General Rowan Balladur Absent * as * as * as Trivia *This episode was shown as the second part of the movie , which was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the series. *The episode's title is a reference to the Margovyan film Mr. Batalyanov, I Presume?, which is itself a reference to the quote "Dr. Livingstone, I presume?," commonly attributed to . Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors episodes (History of Margovya)